


Angel

by AriadneEurydice



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24711823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneEurydice/pseuds/AriadneEurydice
Summary: Paul meets an Angel come earthside. A gift for two beautiful souls. Reggie/Maylene, OC, Curtainshipping, Pkmn Fankids
Relationships: Reiji | Reggie/Sumomo | Maylene
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, so I return.. for a bit.. This was originally supposed to be a bit longer, but I decided against that recently. This is a gift for two amazing friends of mine who shall be unnamed, Io is their OC and she is the only child of Reggie and Maylene- and Paul's niece.
> 
> With love,  
> Aria.

OCT. 14, 2020

The waiting room was bright and empty save for Paul, who wasn't quite sure how long he'd been sitting there. He watched as Sylveon ran around in circles in front of him, the soothe bells on his collar chingling rapidly to both give the room sound and to calm himself. Next to him, Sylveon's Shinx was napping happily in one of the seats. "Hey," Out of the corner of his eye, he could see one of Shinx's ears twitch at the sound of his voice. "Sylveon, calm down already. Everything is going to be fine."

Sylveon stared at him with a blank face for a moment before he continued on pawing at his collar, completely ignoring his trainers request. Paul frowned and he reached out to gently run his fingers through Shinx's fur to wake him. He picked him up by the scruff of his neck and set him down in front of Sylveon. "Here," Shinx purred softly up at Paul before he turned and did the same to his brother and Sylveon purred back, nuzzling him. "Better?" Paul didn't need a response to see the answer.

A half hour passed before footsteps could be heard from around the corner. Paul stood and not a moment later Reggie was there, looking more tired than Paul had ever seen him in his life. Three different hospital bands decorated his brother's wrist and he looked like he'd been crying. Which, if Paul was being honest, was exactly what he expected from his brother considering the situation. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yes." Paul breathed a sigh of relief as Reggie smiled weakly at him. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long, the Doctor said that we needed an hour alone. He wouldn't even let me leave the room to pee..." Reggie looked at him and took a nervous step back, "Wanna meet her?" He watched as his usually calm brother stood anxiously, his hands clasped together.

 _Her?_ "Of course I do." The grin on Reggie's face was wide and brought the life back into his face. He turned back and quickly began leading Paul down the hall. Behind him he could hear the soft patter of Sylveon and Shinx hot on his heels, the bells clinking softly. When Reggie stopped outside of the door, Paul kneeled down and made sure that both Sylveon and Shinx were looking right at him. "We're gonna go in, we are not going to make noise and we are not going to jump on people. Do I make-" Paul stopped as Shinx looked away, he gently waved his hand and made sure the feline was listening before he continued. " _Shinx_ , do I make myself clear?"

Behind him, Reggie gave an amused chuckle as both Pokémon nodded simultaneously. Paul held up his hand to acknowledge his brother but kept his eyes on Shinx and Sylveon. "When Reggie opens the door I want the both of you to go sit in the corner _quietly_. Okay?" When they both nodded again, he reached out and gave them both gentle pets on the head. "Good." He stood and nodded to Reggie and Reggie took a deep breath before he quietly pushed open the door.

As Paul instructed, the two felines hurried off to the corner and hopped into an empty chair together. Paul nodded to them as Reggie gently pulled back the curtain. Half asleep in the bed sat Maylene, his sister in law, with an oxygen mask on her face. And in her arms laid the smallest girl Paul had ever seen. The soft beeping of Maylene's heart monitor seemed to fill the small room. Maylene smiled at him softly, and Paul could see that she was exhausted. He moved around the bed and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as Reggie picked up the baby and motioned for Paul to sit down.

Paul's mouth went dry as Reggie approached him. "I.. I don't know how to hold a baby." He looked down at his arms and quickly took off his jacket and then adjusted his arms. "Can you show me how to hold her first? I don't want to hurt her."

His brother smiled at him and adjusted his hands on his daughter. "Look, one hand supporting the head and neck, the other hand supporting her butt." And as if this was a _joke_ to him, Reggie waved the girl around in a small circle before setting her down in Paul's arms. "I trust you Paul."

He adjusted her in Paul's arms and moved back to give Paul space. Paul gulped as he stared down at his niece and gently moved a hand up to tug down at the blanket that covered her face. He gently tucked it under her chin… and he stared at her. That's all he could do. Pale lilac hair peeked out from under the baby pink cap she'd been fitted with, she was all cheek, but Paul still thought she was the prettiest baby he'd ever seen. His chest hurt with how much his heart swelled at the sight of her. "She's an angel.. so beautiful. What's her name?" His voice sounded so foreign to him until he realized it was because he was crying. He looked over to where Reggie was curled up in bed with Maylene, who was slowly drifting off into sleep.

"Io." Both of them said at the same time, "her name is Io." Paul looked back down at his niece and quickly wiped his eyes, blue ribbons wrapped softly around his arm and it was then that he noticed Sylveon curled up on the armrest next to him. Sylveon purred and nuzzled his arm softly. Paul gently moved and rubbed Sylveon's chin before he moved the hand back down and wrapped it around Io.

In his arms she yawned and looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes and through the blanket he could feel her stretch out to get comfortable. "Hi.. Io.. I'm your Uncle Paul." He couldn't get a hold of the crack in his voice as he blinked back tears. "And I promise that I'm gonna be around for you. You can always count on me, I love you so much.." He lifted her up and pressed a gentle kiss to her cheek and hugged her.

He took a few deep breaths to refrain himself from crying even more before he leaned over and pulled the lever to recline the chair. Paul made sure she was comfortable before he exchanged a look with Reggie, who shut his eyes moments later. "Well.. looks like it's just the three of us." He looked over to where Shinx and Sylveon were now napping in Io's bed. ".. Just me then."


End file.
